


Remembering The Reason

by ashleybenlove



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna remembers, Community: disney_kink, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Grand Pabbie’s memory spell on Anna actually lingered for at least a half-year after the Great Thaw. Eventually, sometime during the actual Arendelle winter, shortly after watching children in the Kingdom happily play in the snow… the memories came back. Unexpectedly and like waking up from a nightmare.





	Remembering The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Elsa & Anna  
> While I absolutely adored Frozen, I'm genuinely gutted that we never saw Anna remembering her childhood before the troll's spell. It would have certainly helped her understand why she and Elsa were kept separated for so long. 
> 
> So anything dealing with Anna's lost memories. How she regains them? How she processes them? How she and Elsa react to those memories being restored? Does Kristoff admit he was there when the memories were taken? Anything would be much appreciated."

Grand Pabbie’s memory spell on Anna actually lingered for at least a half-year after the Great Thaw. Eventually, sometime during the actual Arendelle winter, shortly after watching children in the Kingdom happily play in the snow… the memories came back. Unexpectedly and like waking up from a nightmare. 

In fact, it happened at late at night. Anna had been standing at her window, in her nightgown, watching the snow fall, and these images— scenes, from her childhood: of playing with Elsa in the snow, of having fun with Elsa, of Elsa’s beautiful ice magic, of an accident from Elsa trying to protect her… were back. 

She remembered these things.

They happened. 

_This_ was the reason why Elsa shut her out for thirteen years. 

She finally understood. 

It all made sense. 

And even though it did, her main reaction was to burst in tears: crying, sobbing— and to run out of her bedroom…

To the bedroom across the hall.

To Elsa’s bedroom. 

Laying in her bed, Elsa was presumably already asleep, when Anna came into her bedroom— still crying, tears streaming down her face. 

The act of tossing herself onto Elsa’s sleeping body was as if she attempted to mimic herself at age five. But, unlike then, Anna did not want to wake up her sister up so they could play in the snow and look at the aurora. 

She wanted to be comforted… or to comfort her sister, or… something. She didn’t really know. The only thing she was focused on was the fact that she remembered these things and how she understood and how all she could do was cry.

Cry for the fact that she lost her sister for thirteen years… all because of an accident. Cry because the memories had been taken from her, making her unable to figure out why she did not get to have her sister for thirteen years. 

Anna’s crying, of course, did not go unnoticed by Elsa— considering Anna had thrown herself on top of her sleeping body— this combined with the fact that Anna was a noisy crier, jolted Elsa from her slumber.

“Anna?” Elsa mumbled, still not quite awake.

Anna replied with an incoherent sob. 

That woke up Elsa. 

Being that she was underneath Anna, Elsa carefully turned her body so that she was on her back— Anna’s face was on Elsa’s torso.

Elsa gently touched her sister’s hair and asked softly, “Anna? What’s wrong?” 

Anna gave another mumbling sob. She caught the word “remember” in the midst of that mumble. 

Elsa easily ascertained what Anna remembered. 

The spell had finally broken. 

After the Great Thaw, she had told Anna the gist of what happened when they were children; Anna had admitted ignorance of the memories. She couldn’t remember. 

When Elsa had consulted Grand Pabbie about that memory spell placed upon her sister so long ago, he vaguely said, now that she had control over her own magic, the spell would fade away at some point in the future. 

And tonight, it had happened. 

Elsa put her arms around her sister and gently caressed her sister on her upper back and head. 

“I’m here, Anna,” she whispered.

Anna gave a loud intake of breath, and then sobbed out “Y-you were j-just trying-trying to-to sa-save meee!” 

Then more sounds of her sobbing. 

A pained look on her face, Elsa replied, “I know.” 

Anna suddenly moved to embrace Elsa, wrapping her arms around Elsa’s neck, her head now next to Elsa’s head. Elsa put her arms around Anna, holding onto her sister.

Then Elsa cried with her sister. 

Crying because it happened, crying because she lost her sister for so long, crying because Anna was crying, crying because Anna had memories taken from her.

And it was an incredible comfort to both, that they got to cry about this event in their lives— even though it was so long ago— together.


End file.
